Interview With an Autor
by thechossen1
Summary: i interview fanfic authors...


**Interview with an author...**

**! SPOILER ALERT !**

welcome to my nerw side story or whatever... as you 5 people who bother to read my stories know my idea for project maxwell possibly the best story i have so far was inspired by Twilight Kyu's popular crossover Rakenzarn Tales so i decided to interview him about it along with some questions on its game adaptions... i'll also finally post a chapter on marvel vs DC which your all anxiouse to see... i think -_-

well here we go im the intervierwer defined as THC1...

**THC1**: where did the idea for rakenzarn tales come from?

**Kyu**: Well, I've been working on Rakenzarn Tales for a very long time. When I was 8 years old, I started writing and most of them are crossover stories. I started to write them when my best friend urge me to write after he notice that I love to write. So I begin to read novels and books hoping that it'll help me to make a good story. After reading some fantasy novels such as Lord of the Rings, a name just popped out of my head: Rakenzarn. Even my family supported me with my story, at first Rakenzarn Tales was supposed to be a fantasy story taking place in a fantasy realm, but they somehow are against it because they say it's way too common right now, so they urge me to rewrite it. When my mother and older sister told me about a how children's imagination could be so strong, I started to realize something important between reality and fantasy. Because of my mother and sister, the true idea of Rakenzarn Tales was born.

**THC1: **what can we expect in the futture for the series?

**Kyu: **  
Well, you can expect a lot of familiar characters from your childhood either they're from games, cartoons, or mangas that are long forgotten or the newer ones that we're currently watching. You can also expect a new story that will feature my very first OC

**THC1: **why kyu why not an original charecter?

**Kyu**: Why I choose Kyuu and not an original character? Well, to be honest... He's my very first anime hero. I mean it, he's the first male anime character I've ever met way before Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, or other animes. Ever since I met him, I started to like him because of his happy-go-lucky personality and his sense of morality. Sure there are other happy-go-lucky characters out there (though some of them are way too over-the-top), but Kyuu is somewhat likable and one of the characters that I actually care the most. Dark Magician Girl is also my first female anime character. I found her while I was browing the internet and I didn't even know which anime she's from. Because of that, I always like to pair Kyuu and Dark Magician Girl. When I started to make Rakenzarn, I was about to put my OC as the main, but something inside me prevent it urging to do something new. Another reason I chose Kyuu is because, not only because of his character, but because he's from the real world. You may think that I should choose other characters, but I still choose Kyuu for being my very first anime character I ever seen and his likable personality

**THC1: **an secrets youde like to say about the rakenzarn tales universe not mentiones in the stories or in future stories?

**Kyu: **In the future, I'll be using an original character as the main hero since Rakenzarn Universe will be the last story of the series that features Kyuu as the main hero. However, that is still unconfirmed as I still be working on both my Rakenzarn Tales fanfics and the game version

**THC1: **how come charecters change appearance entering rakenzarn?

**Kyu: -**SPOILERS- It is because Rakenzarn's nature is derived from the people's imaginations and their essences. Rakenzarn itself, is a world created by a mysterious person's imagination and her love for fictional characters.

**THC1: **how about the game adaption will it be exactly as the story or slightly different?

**Kyu: **Well, the game adaption will feature both the stories and a new storylines. It combines both Rakenzarn Tales and Rakenzarn Universe with a few twists. However, the main villain is always Dark Void, the true antagonist of the series

**THC1: **what about other charecters appearing as NPC's?

**Kyu: **Other characters appearing as NPCs such as Konoka Konoe from Negima and Krillin from Dragon Ball Z will be supporting Kyuu in his journey. They can give them sidequests and new stuffs. However, some girls can become Kyuu's love interest including Konoka. Depend on whom you want to have a relationship with, the flow of the story will change.

**THC1: **how does the OC's work?

**Kyu: **I'm sorry, but that one, I can't answer... For now (-No Spoilers this time-) *mischievously grin* XD

**THc1: **mind telling us some secrets of the game addaption or something?

**Kyu: **Okay, I'll tell a few things about the game. The game's important figures are Kyuu, the game's protagonist and main hero of the Rakenzarn Tales series, and a mysterious girl named Ryoko, who seems to have some sort of connection with the story's events and Rakenzarn's mysterious origins. The gameplay will feature multiple pathways that you can choose, but they're not like good and evil paths, they're all good paths. I just want the players to feel like a hero, but must also know about a hero's responsibility. There are no wrong decisions and bad endings in deciding which path you choose. It's all about what solution will you choose. But each solution has different rewards and outcomes.

**THC1: **what about other charecters you want to appear?

**Kyu: **  
can't say much for sure, but there are a lot of familiar faces in the game. The other characters will become NPCs. Some of them become your allies and they'll do everything they can to help you on your journey throughout Rakenzarn, but some are your enemies and you have to get through them to continue your quest

**THC1: **anything else you wana say?...

**Kyu: **All I can say is... Thank you very much for reading my stories and supporting me.

well there you go the worlds 1st interview with twilight kyu a fanfic celebrity...

but wait theres more other artists out htere who want to be questioned! *THUNDER SOUNDS*

who will be interviewed next you'll just have to wait and see! 


End file.
